The invention relates to a method for determination of the water storage capacity of textiles in a washing machine which is equipped with devices for driving a washing drum supported rotatably in a tub as well as for controlling a wetting phase and a rinsing phase of a washing process, with the rinsing phase featuring at least one rinsing sequence which follows a drying sequence.
The invention also relates to a washing machine comprising a control device which is configured for determining the water storage capacity of textiles as well as for controlling a wetting phase of a washing process, with the rinsing phase featuring at least one rinsing sequence following the drying sequence, as well as comprising a tub, a washing drum supported rotatably in the tub for accepting the textiles as well as devices for driving the washing drum.